


In His Eyes

by katiegangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Cause No One Hurts Cass if Dean Has Anything to Say About it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiegangel/pseuds/katiegangel
Summary: Castiel and Michael have a talk. Michael is a douchebag. We all know Dean is alive. Destiel. So there.





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, when the pictures for Season 14, Episode 10 — “Nihilism” dropped and I saw the picture of Jensen dressed as Michael in chains... I pretty much had to write something. This probably will not happen in the episode, but I just had to. #SorryNotSorry

It was the eyes that truly separated them from each other. The physical moments were almost identical- though Sam might attempt to make the argument that his brother never moved with the sense of elegance Michael seemed to carry himself with- and the changes to the voice would be impossible for a stranger to detect. But if you knew Dean Winchester, you knew him from his eyes. The way they showed everything he’d never be able to, or attempt, to say. The battle weary solider who’d burn you alive if you so much as glanced at his family the wrong way. The excited child who’d leap at the smallest joys in life. The lost soul who continued to fight despite all odds.

With Michael present, it was all erased. Replaced with the calculating glare of malicious tyrant who enjoyed watching his prey get as close as they could to safety before burning them alive. 

It was the sound of footsteps that pulled Sam’s gaze away from his texts, glancing back to see Castiel approach. He took one quick look at Michael before rising from his chair and meeting the angel halfway.

“Anything?” Cass asked.

Sam shook his head. On the one hand, he was grateful to not have to hear that son of a bitch use his brother’s voice… on the other, the silence said far more than Sam would have liked. No attempt to bate him into attacking his brother, no comment about his so-called “army,” nothing. If Michael believed going after Sam was pointless, what was he waiting for? The Enochian sigils might be keeping him in place, but Sam knew better. Underestimating Michael was a death sentence. For all of them. 

Castiel glanced at the creature wearing his best friend and forced himself to stay calm. “Go get some rest. I’ll take over.”

The choice to keep an eye on Michael had been unanimous, though Castiel had been adamant that Jack would not be left alone with him. Sam had agreed to take the first shift, knowing he’d never rest easily with such a deadly threat in his home. He’d started looking for a way to reconnect with Dean, despite the glare from that monster never leaving him, but his search had come up empty. He looked back at his work.

“I’ll continue,” Castiel said. “If I find anything, I’ll wake you.”

Sam nodded, patting Cass’ shoulder before moving past.

“Don’t let him-“

“I won’t.” He walked past Sam and sat down at the table. It was more of a firm tone than Cass would have liked, but he needed to keep Sam from worrying. He needed this time. Castiel had no doubt the Winchesters could handle anything that came there way, but this was not “anything.” And this wasn’t simply about saving the world… well, it was… but for anyone in this family, there was more at risk.

“You’re his family.”

Castiel didn’t lift his eyes from the page. He knew this was coming. Michael was too careful a strategist. Castiel knew Michael wouldn’t bother with Sam. As Sam had nothing to offer, he knew there’d be no point.

Unfortunately, they both knew that Castiel did. 

“Of course,” Castiel said, flipping the page. 

“You’ve fallen so far from-“

“’Grace,’” Castiel finished, marking a passage to show to Sam later. “I know. You’re not the first to say that and I doubt you’ll be the last.”

Michael smirked. “Why’d you let him watch me? I know you don’t sleep.”

“If I had offered to watch you entirely, Sam would never have allowed it. Funny thing about humans who care about one another, they share each others burdens.”

“But you’re not human,” Michael smiled.

“I’m far more than you will ever be,” Castiel’s eyes met Michael’s, refusing to turn away.

“And you wear it as a badge of honor.” It was impossible to miss the note of disgust in Dean’s… no… Michael’s voice. “In my world, you were actual worth something.”

“In “your” world,” Castiel hissed. “I was scum. A vile, arrogant serpent that enjoyed the suffering of others.”

“You say “others” as though humans are equal to us, Castiel. You know far well that we are superior.”

“Oh yes,” Castiel allowed himself a little happiness at grinning at his assbutt of an older brother. “On the evolutionary scale, angels never made it past ‘needing a command to survive.’”

“You can not tell me you don’t see how weak they are. The damage they are doing to their own world,” Michael countered.

“I don’t. And so do many. For all those who act in selfish, hateful needs, there are thousands who fight every day to counter it.” Castiel retorted. “You underestimate humanity, Michael. And it will be your undoing.”

The chuckle Michael released was unnerving, shaking his head as he met Castiel’s gaze once again. “I grow weary of all this self-inflicted shame, Castiel. You’d be better off flogging yourself.”

Michael examined his vessel’s nails, knowing full well Castiel’s eyes hadn’t left him.

“Putting humanity on such a high pedestal… is it your way of justifying to yourself that you’ll never be with him?”

He’d known it was coming. They both had. Michael gave him what might pass for a sympathetic smile as his fingers began to toy with the chains around his wrist.

“All things considered, it is probably for the best,” Michael said. “Even if he wasn’t gone-“

“He’s not gone.”

“How would that have even worked?” Michael quirked an eyebrow. “I’m curious. You’ve barely entered the prime of your life and he’ll be a shriveled corpse before you get your first grey hair. How long might he have left if hunting hadn’t-“

“It hasn’t!”

“Killed him?” Michael smirked. “You would have had… a maximum of forty… maybe fifty years? And then what? You’d visit him in heaven? See how well off he would be without you? Maybe there’d be some beautiful whore there… or some ill-conceived illusion of you for him to… what’s that crass human word? Oh, yes… some fake illusion of you for him to fuck while he laments how he never told you what he felt.”

Michael chuckled as the hands encircled around his neck, seeing Castiel’s eyes glow with rage as he stared down at him.

“You really want to damage this pretty body, Castiel?” Michael smiled. “Well, outside of the bedroom, I mean.”

Castiel hissed as Michael grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, almost nose to nose. 

“Dean should consider himself blessed that he’s my sword. Through me, he’ll get to do the one thing he never could on his own.”

Castiel froze as Michael’s… Dean’s mouth met his in a crushing kiss. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to-

“NO!”

The word was breathed into his mouth and Castiel felt the grip on his wrists loosen. He stared into…. Those eyes… 

“Dean?”

The pain and longing that crossed his features, erased all traces of Michael for only a moment. 

“Cass… I’m sorry…” Dean breathed, staring up at his angel with those eyes Castiel knew as well as his own. 

“Dean, I-“

“Kill the bastard.”

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s, the kiss quick and tender. A moment later, he felt Michael’s power pulling him back and he let go.

It was Michael who pushed Castiel away, both attempting to catch their breath.

“Damnation…” Michael breathed.

Castiel stood, staring at archangel, his mind almost unable to comprehend everything he had just experienced. But one thought rang through. 

Dean was alive. He was in there. They would get him out. 

“You’re right,” Castiel smiled. “He is… “out of my league.””

“What?”

“It’s a sports term, I’d doubt you’d care or understand. But he found a way to fight you… and I’m going to get him back.”

Castiel turned and headed from the room, determined to wake Sam and Jack. They were going to get Dean back; they were going to put an end to this.

He would see his hunter in those eyes again. That would not be their last kiss.


End file.
